The Goddess
by Yzak Lover Extrodinaire
Summary: What would happen if the Sanzo party met up with one of the beings of haven and she was in big trouble with the gods and Hamura? What would Sanzo,Hakkai,Gojyo and Goku do? And is she Goku's first love? Read and find out! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!
1. The Goddess

**The goddess**

What would happen if the Sanzo party met up with one of the being of haven and she was in big trouble with the gods and Hamura? what would Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku do? And is she Goku's first love? Read and find out!

It was dark... the noise of the tires on hard gravel rang out all around them. Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku were tired, hungry and most of all Sanzo was really pissed! Why? Well because..

"Sanzo I'm really hungry!" whined Goku

"Shut up" rang out through the forest

"But come on we haven't eaten since Tuesday and today is Thursday! said Goku just as his stomach rumbled VERY loudly!

Sanzo was about to take out his trusty paper fan when suddenly Hakkai (the driver as always) screamed out in surprise and slammed the brakes.

"What the hell was that for"? screamed the three others in the jeep.

"Look..." was all that Hakkai could muster and he pointed to the ground in front of him where the headlights shone brightly.

Lying there was a girl about 17 covered in blood with many wounds and torn clothes. She was dressed in a pair on bell-bottom jeans and a thank top with a white blouse over it. All around her you could make out whip marks, empty gun bullets and sword marks on trees. The body of the girl itself was in worse condition then the territory around her. Hakkai stepped out of the jeep and carefully made his way to the body. He took her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's alive..." said Haikkai slowly.

During that time his companions had stepped out of the jeep and crowded around him. They looked in awe at the girl and her wounds not to mention the forest and it's damage around her.

"This is really messed up ... these wounds and marks look very serious yet she's still alive. And the ground around her and all the damage looks really familiar... Don't you think so"? asked Goku.

"Yeah it does..." said Gojyo for once he was agreeing with Goku. "These whip marks, empty gun bullets and sword marks look a lot like Shien., Zenon and Hamura weapon marks..."

"For once Gojyo you're right witch means that those three had something to do with this..." said Sanzo

"Alright well we aren't going to get anything do with us sitting here discussing this we better get her to the nearest town to a doctor right away." murmured Hakkai.

They picked her up brought her to the back of the jeep put a warm blanket around her and settled her beside Goku were he was looking quite unpleased and unconvertible beside the blood covered girl.

She had long brown hair, smooth tanned skin, a small nose and mouth. She was about 5"6 a little shorter than Goku.

"If she wasn't all bloody she would be pretty cute" thought Goku.

During that time they had started driving and the village was coming into sight. Goku and Gojyo stood up at the same time and exclaimed :

"FOOD! FOOD!"

"BEER ! SMOKES! WOMEN!" (SOUND FAMILLIAR?)

"Not yet guys we need to find an Inn and a doctor..." sighed Hakkai

They finally reached the village and quickly found an Inn. They got two rooms with 2 bed's and a sofa. They asked the Inn keeper if there were any doctors around and when he got a good look at the limp form that Goku and Hakkai had brought in and the Inn keeper quickly told them to settle themselves in there rooms and he left to find the village doctor.

After having settled the unconscious girl in one of the beds in the two rooms a woman in her early thirty's walked into the room guided by the Inn keeper.

"My name is Doctor Chuun'yan Yalimato. The Inn keeper came to find me at my home and asked me to come quickly as there was a badly wounded girl and that four men had brought her into town and were asking for a doctor." she said in a cheerful voice.

"Uhhhh yeah" said Hakkai in an uncertain voice. "She's over here"

Hakkai and Sanzo steeped out of the way to give the doctor a good view of the girl laying on the bed which was now covered in her blood. Once having taken in the awful condition her patient was in she quickly shooed out the men and got to work on taking care of her wounds. In the mean time the Sanzo party finally went to the Inn's restaurant and ordered a late dinner (more like a feast considering how much Goku can eat) .

After about and hour and a half the doctor came out of the room and heard the cook's plea for the four men to leave so he can close up and go to bed. She followed the voices and came upon 2 tables full of dirty dishes and four content men two of whom were smoking ( guess who?) and the other two just sipping the remains of their tea.

"I'm all done..." said the doctor.

"Oh good . Replied Hakkai (too full to get up aint that surprising!) " Is she going to be alright"?

"She'll be fine though I would recommend that she stay in bed for a while"... said the doctor.

"How much do we owe you? Asked Sanzo (the walking ATM lol)

"Nothing... You see I don't really charge travelers since the demons went crazy a while ago (does this woman keep track of time?) She replied.

Gojyo stood up and stood beside the doctor and put his arm around her torso. At this sign the other three stood up and left Gojyo to get dumped once again which they heard right on cue not a minute afterwards. While Gojyo cursed in a loud voice, rubbing his cheek which was now red where the doctor had slapped him, his three companions where waiting for him outside one of the two rooms.

"Now" said Sanzo "To determine who will be sleeping in which room before we go and see how that girl is doing... Obviously one of us will be sleeping on the sofa in one of the two rooms."

"Let's do rock, paper, scissors to find out"suggested Gojyo (obviously in a very bad mood).

"Fine" rang out though the hall all had agreed to the simple game to determine who will be sleeping where.

"The winner picks who he shares a room with, which room he gets and who sleeps on the couch can be decided by whoever gets that room" said Hakkai

They each took a card out of the deck that Hakkai was holding.

"At the count of 3 evryone show there cards" ordered Sanzo. " 1, 2, 3 !"

Everyone displayed there hands in various formations Hakkai won, followed by Sanzo then Gojyo and finally Goku (Why does he **always** put down rock?) So Hakkai picked Sanzo as his room sharing buddy! Gojyo and Goku got stuck to together in the same room and Hakkai elected Goku to sleep on the sofa wich he found **REALLY** unfair!

"Come on don't be like that" said Hakkai "If you're good we'll get you whatever you want for breakfast tommorow on **one** condition... Keep Gojyo away form that girl don't want her scarred for life..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" yelled a very angry and disappointed Gojyo.

"Nothing we just want her to get her rest like she's supposed too and you aren't supposed to be chasing underage girls! Responded Hakkai.

"Fine" said a disgruntled Gojyo

"Shut up and go to bed NOW I'm tirred!" yelled Sanzo.

And without further ado they all went to bed only to wake up the next morning finding a Gojyo out in the hall unconcious.

End Chapter One

What did you think I know that SanzoXGoku are a couple but I couldn't resist making this fanfiction about Goku falling in love with someone A LOT like him u'll see what I mean. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks


	2. Awake

**Chapter 2: Truth**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It made me SOOOOOO HAPPY! Anyway here's chapter 2! I'll be mentioning the people who reviewed in the next chapter! Anyway here you go!

Once everyone had gotten up and Gojyo finally woke up form unconsciousness he immediately told of his "terrible" ordeal.

"That stupid monkey is to blame!" yelled Gojyo "I wanted to go to the bathroom and I had to pass by that girl's bed to get there and **he** say me and thought I was gonna do something so he came up behind me and knocked me out!"

"You weren't going to the bathroom! said a disgruntled Goku "You were standing over her for **5 whole minutes **looking at her like you were expecting something plus you were breathing so loud I couldn't get **any** sleep!"

After about 5 minutes of heated argument that went pretty much along the line of " DID NOT!" "DID TOO"! and then followed by insults like "YOU PERVERTED WATER SPRITE!" and "YOU STUPID MONKEY". Finally Sanzo decided to "intervene" and he took out his trusty paper fan (version 2.0 with a handy new grip :D get yours now for the small price of 99.99$) and gave them both good wack on the head!

"OWWWW" yelled Goku and Gojyo in unison " That really hurts!"

"Well you deserved it!" retaliated Sanzo

During that little scene Hakkai had wondered over to the girl's bed only to find that she was still sleeping soundly even in all the racket (man does she have invisible earplugs or something?).

"Still not awake" though Hakkai...

After about another 10 minutes of a three way argument Hakkai decided to break it up and go have some breakfast. When they came back about an hour later (that isn't very long considering how much Goku can eat!) they found the girl tossing and turning

in her bed. When Hakkai went over to try and wake her up she open her eyes abruptly (maybe she started herself awake or something...) and sat up at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Hakkai and he fell over in the process hitting the bed side table and falling over on his butt. (leg twitching in the air)

"Who... are...you ... people?" asked the girl (name still unknown haven't though of one yet)

"Uhhh"said an uncertain Hakkai "My name is Hakkai this is Gojyo, that's Goku and that's Sanzo. We found you a few nights ago unconscious on a road so we brought you here."

"Can you tell us what happened and who you are?" Inquired Sanzo.

"My name is Mei..." started the uncertain girl. "I am 17 years old, give or take about 500 years, I was born from a rock on the mountain of Eaa (means air in Japanese) high up in the clouds. I committed high treason up in heaven by helping a starving village get some rain for it's crops so therefor I was banished. Homura and his friends whom were also banished asked me to join them I refused so they attacked me..."

"Wait one darn pickin minute!" said Gojyo " You're a god so I guess since you're a girl that makes you a god**dess**!"

"Yes it does" said Mei taken aback at Gojyo stupidness " Are you four the ones who brought me here?" She asked noticing she was no longer in the forest and her wounds were bandaged and healing.

"YUP!" shouted an overly excited Goku "So if you're a god that means that you must be REALLY strong in a fight! Right?"

"Yeah I'm not bad though 3 against one in the dark when you have whips acting as ropes (that explains the marks on the tree) doesn't really help much..."

"Well when your all better do you want to spar with me?" asked Goku clearly excited over a new challenge.

"Sure why not..." replied Mei curious of Goku's skill.

During that time the others ( Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo) had retreated to a safe distance of the two teen's (well they are technically teenagers unless you count the 500 hundred years) and were discussing what Mei had just told them after a bit of quiet argument form the three men they came to the conclusion that they should bring her with them just to be on the safe side and who knows maybe she could come in handy in fighting the three gods. After interrupting Goku's and Mei's discussion much to their dismay and surprise they popped the question if she would like to join them on their journey. Surprisingly she agreed.

End Chapter 2 so what did you think sorry if it's too short I won't be updating for a while I have exams coming up (NOOOOOOOOOOOO) and I have a bunch of projects due oh well I'll try to update soon In Chapter three Goku and Mei spar and guess who wins? Well I aint telling please REVIEW! Thanks !


	3. Sparing with Air

**Chapter 3: Sparing with Air**

**Hey thanks to all the reviews and faithful readers! Sorry it took so long to update sweat drops So in this chapter we have a little fun and you find out Mei fighting abilities! ( Hey I've made up the ultimate female warrior MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) evil laugh just in case you didn't know grins sheepishly Anyway on with the chapter!**

"Sure I'll join you on your journey..." said Mei "On one condition I get to kill Homura..."

The four young men looked on in shock at the spunk and determination that the young goddess showed. Just one problem and it's name is Goku.

"But I get to kill Homura" whined Goku angrily "he's beaten us one too many times I get to kill him I got dibs!"

Mei got out of the bed, heavily bandaged, without saying a word she started to glow a bright blinding silver. Goku, Hakkai, Sanzo and Gojyo shielded there eyes to the bright unexpected light. In the center of the light they were able to make out Mei floating a few inches off the ground her arms draped over her chest and he bandages coming off showing and unwounded body. The light started to dissipate and the four men found themselves temporarily blinded giving Mei just enough time to get dressed in her clean and mended clothes (Hakkai had them washed and fixed he's know as the cafeteria lady lol). After getting over their temporary blindness they found Mei sitting cross-legged on the bed her brown hair, bathed in the early afternoon sunlight, was floating around her head like a halo. She had a blank look in her aqua bleu eyes. When she finally decided to speak her phrase shocked everyone but none more than Goku who had a new found friendship with this girl.

"I'll fight you for him." she said in an expressionless voice. "You did say you wanted to spar with me didn't you."

"But your wounded" shouted Hakkai

"No I'm not anymore what do you think that light was I healed myself." she replied. "Since I'm born were the Air's aura gathers I can heal myself you can never truly kill something as pliable and invisible as Air."

"Are you sure?" asked Goku. He really had no desire to hurt his friend when he said he wanted to spar with her he didn't want it to end up like this. Besides in sparing your goal is to disarm of disable your opponent not hurt them!

"Yes I am. And this isn't sparing." said Mei.

"Alright" said Goku. "But just one question are we really going to hurt each other over Homura?" "I mean why do you want to kill him so badly?"

"I want to kill him because he want to destroy the world and he hurt and humiliated me! Not only that but he's a disgrace to all gods banished or not!" said Mei "And why do you want to kill him so badly?"

"So this is a matter of pride then.." said Goku. "And I want to kill him because I'm a project to him!" ( Remember Homura always says get stronger Son Goku at the end of all their fights)

After a few moments of silence the three onlookers were shocked at what was going to happen. Mei got off the bed and started walking towards the door followed closely by Goku both of them really determined to win. They were followed behind by Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo. After leaving the Inn (Sanzo already paid) and walking to a cliff that dominated the village ( the three guys took Hakuru to the cliff to lazy to walk) once they got to a flat and roomy area pretty close to the top the two faced each other ready to fight.

"You ready.." asked Mei "for the fight of your life? I might look like a weak little girl but I assure you I'm quite a challenge to defeat."

"Yeah I'm ready..." said Goku. Daring his faithful Nyoi- Bou staff.

While Goku drew his weapon Mei just stood there looking at him.

"Aren't you going to draw a weapon?" asked Goku.

"Maybe but I don't think I'll need it for now..." she replied

"Guys you really shouldn't do this!" yelled an worried Hakkai.

"Don't worry Hakkai..." replied Goku..

"I guess there's no talking you out of it then..." said Gojyo who for the first time was worried that Goku might actually get beaten and he'll lose his sparring partner.

"Well are we going to start or what?" said Mei.

"Hell Yeah! Here I come!" yelled Goku. Even though he didn't want to hurt his new friend he was really excited at the prospect of a new challenge.

Goku ran head on towards Mei who was just standing there apparently not to worried that her opponent was getting closer and closer...

"TAKE THIS!" yelled Goku trying to wack Mei with his Nyoi- bou.

And he... MISSED! Goku looked around frantically for his missing opponent. He looked up to find her floating 40 feet of the ground, lazily, on her back. Goku sweat dropped and Mei looked down and said:

"Not bad though you're too slow..."

"HEY GET DOWN HERE I CAN'T FLY!" yelled a pissed off Goku.

"Nope come and make me you stupid monkey..." said Mei yawning.(Wonder were she leaned the insult...)

"DAMN YOU! YOU STUPID BIRD!" yelled Goku waving his arms in the air.

"Ok now you went too far your just jealous so here take this!" she yelled. She when and stood on her feet in the air and she raised both her arms in the air were a silver energy bomb (like Hakkai's) formed and she threw it at Goku.

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled Goku barely dogging.

**End chapter! HA HA you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter! So R&R please (Read and Review this and the next chapter when it comes out!) You guys won't be getting any updates until school is over... so tell me what you think! I still haven't decided who should win yet... Anyway thanks for reading!**


	4. Who is Mei? Part 1

**Who is Mei?**

**Ok so I'm updating BEFORE school ends! 2 more exams to go! But there the hardest! Science and Geography! NOOOOOOOOOO! Anyway I HAVE to go to ... wait for it SUMMER SCHOOL! DUN DUN DUN! horror music in the backround Yeah I failed math... Oh well crappy subject anyway... So this is a short chapter... I like ending them in suspense keeps you coming back for more! grins evilly Anyway on with chapter 4 once again READ AND REVIEW! it tells me what I should fix and what you like! Thanks !**

"Ok now you went too far your just jealous so here take this!" she yelled. She when and stood on her feet in the air and she raised both her arms in the air were a silver energy bomb (like Hakkai's) formed and she threw it at Goku.

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled Goku barely dogging.

A few seconds later another energy bomb was heading for Goku it was about it hit him when... Goku being smart (wow that's a surprise huh? Just kidding..) Positioned himself and gave the energy bomb a good wack with his Nyoi- Bou and sending it pelting towards it's sender in this case Mei. Mei put her hand in front of her and the energy bomb when inside her open palm and the came back out with as much force as the first time. Quickly Goku dodged it but the energy bomb scrapped is leg ripping his pants on his right leg and causing a small wound.

"OW DAMN THAT HURTS!" yelled Goku wincing in pain. Indeed the wound wasn't just a small cut but a deep gash.

But Mei didn't even hear him. Instead she landed on the ground and once again brought up her arms over her head and closed her eyes. Under her breath she was chanting a sutra that even Sanzo had never heard before and at her feet there was a strong spiral wind coming our of nowhere the wind was spiraling around her. A few seconds after she opened her eyes and yelled out:

" NOW I CALL UPON YOU ! NORTHERN WIND! SOUTHERN WIND! EASTERN WIND ! WESTERN WIND! COME FORTH AND DO MY BIDDING!

As if on cue every time she called on a different wind (north south west and east) four spirits appeared behind her each of them wearing Japanese samurai armor but they were each different colors. Northern wind's armor was white, Southern wind's armor was red, Eastern wind's armor was green and Western wind's armor was gold. Not waiting for Goku to recover she brought her arms that were now on her sides in front of her and called out:

" Now Northern wind and Southern wind unite!"

Northern wind and Southern wind came forwards and they came together to from a giant tornado. It went straight for Goku who was unable too move. Suddenly Homura appeared and drew his sword and slashed the tornado ,that was coming for Goku rather quickly, and destroyed it. Mei who had been distracted by Zenon and Shien didn't notice that her attack had been stopped so easily. Homura yelling to his companions to stop looked at Mei who's spirits had disappeared.

"Why hello long time to see huh Mei" said Homura in a lazy voice. "But do you really think that the disguise you're wearing is going to fool anyone?"

At these words Mei froze fear struck in her aqua blue eyes. She was too scared to move and too surprised at Homura's statement. During that time Hakkai had moved over and healed Goku wound. Goku was now standing up also confused that Homura had saved him and at what he had said. He looked at Mei expecting too see anger or amusement but the fear still fresh in her eyes scared Goku too.

**YAH done! Sorry it was sooo short but I had to hurry with this one cu'z I have to study... :'( I DON'T WANNA! Anyway I once again ended the chapter in suspence! HA HA sorry but it just keeps you coming back to read my story... Anyway since today is the 17 and I have a soccer tournament this weekend and 2 more exams on Monday and Tuesday don't expect any updates until at least the end of June or maybe earlier. But man it took me a while with this chapter I'm not really satisfied with it... Tell me what you think I won't update until there's at LEAST 20 reviews! 20! till next time...Do you think that the tornado was too dumb? cu'z I can always redo this chapter:D:D:D tell me what you think.**


	5. Who is Mei? Part 2

**Who Is Mei? Part 2**

**Schools out for summer (well kinda you all know what I mean...) No more exams so as I promised I will update! Yes yes you may all run around from excitement as I know Cat is doing... (lol) Well on with the chapter and it will be longer than previous chapters I hope... Once again please read and review I don't care about the 20 reviews anymore... Cat likes it and that is why I'm continuing... Finally on with the chapter I talk (type) too much...**

At these words Mei froze fear struck in her aqua blue eyes. She was too scared to move and too surprised at Homura's statement. During that time Hakkai had moved over and healed Goku wound. Goku was now standing up also confused that Homura had saved him and at what he had said. He looked at Mei expecting too see anger or amusement but the fear still fresh in her eyes scared Goku too.

"What do you mean by disguise?" asked Mei nervously. "I'm not wearing one."

"Yes that is what we thought at first too but alas you were trying to hide your true self form us and your new companions are I right?" asked Homura who seemed happy at the fear he saw in his victims eyes.

"NO YOUR WRONG!" yelled Mei clearly she didn't want what was going to happen to happen.

Mei was looking around frantically looking for an escape but she was surrounded by Shien, Zenon and Homura with no way out. Homura nodded his head and Shien took out his whips and wrapped them around Homura's latest victim: Mei. Homura nodded again this time it was Zenon that reacted he took out his gun and pointed it to the Sanzo party that was now being backed to the cliff wall by Zenon.

"If you try anything your little friends will find themselves at the pearly gates faster than you can say 'hell'." threatened Zenon.

But it didn't seem like Mei was in the position to try anything and it didn't look like she wanted too either. One she was scared that her friends would get killed because her her. Two she was tied down again. And three Homura had taken out his sword and was pointing it right at her.

"Now let us see your true self. Remember when we first when after you?" said Homura in a lazy voice now that his prey was cornered. "We asked you to join us. You refused. We had almost managed to get rid of that awful disguise of your. After all why should you be afraid to show what you truly are!"

At last words "truly are" Homura raised his sword and swung it down at Mei. The sword grazed her skin and a strong light was coming from the long cut that was now running down the middle of Mei's forehead to the end of her torso.

" NOOOOOO MEI!" Yelled Goku who was trying to escape form Zenon and run to help Mei.

"Hold it!" said Zenon pointing his gun to Goku and firing a warning shot at his victims (Goku's) feet. "She's not hurt. Do you honestly think that Homura would kill her **before** you got to see what she **really** looks like?"

By then Shien had released Mei due to the fact that it was no longer possible to hold her since she was nothing more that a bright silver light. Everyone looked at the light waiting for it to dissipate so they can get a look at the real Mei. Finally after what seemed like an eternity for everyone the light finally started to go down to a dull glow. From the center of the light height, Hakkai, Sanzo, Gojyo, Homura, Shien and Zenon were able to make out a figure that was on there knees holding there shaking body due to the sobbing that was able to be heard. Once the light had completely disappeared everyone looked at Mei the change in her body evident. When she looked up to face the surprised and satisfied looks that she had hopped that would never again be lain upon her it brought forth a new flow of tears.

"Mei..." mumbled Goku. He started to walk towards her in the hope of getting her to stop crying but was once again stopped by Zenon.

The new Mei that Homura, Shien and Zenon were so eager to reveal now had a golden power limiter similar to Goku's but instead of it going out at the top (his power limiter curves up at the top...) Mei power limiter went in (the power limiter curves down..). Her eyes weren't the beautiful shade of aqua blue anymore they were the piercing gold that was the sign of a heretic. Her shoulder length brown hair was now down to her waist. And her clothes had also changed to a short silver, purple and pink kimono that when past her knees. The kimono itself was very short and when up 2 inches past her knees. The lining of it was purple and pink and the kimono was sleeveless and had long silver bands on her arms that went past her elbows and the bands covered her palms and to stay in place they were attached around her middle fingers. Over her kimono she was wearing a long white sleeveless coat and had a gold trim the bottom of the sleeveless coat was cut in a fashion that made it look like a pair of wings the coat went up to her shoulders and did not touch her neck. Connected to the sleeveless white coat was a dark pink band coming around her waist to the front of her coat to stop it from fluttering in the wind and the band was tied in a tight knot and the band was connected to the sleeveless coat by the lining that when up to the shoulders. Her shoes were white and had purple and pink lining the shoes themselves when up the her ankles covering them. Even after being stared at for so long Mei was still crying.

"Now stand up." ordered Homura. "And stop blubbering like a baby face your fate with dignity."

Mei did as she was told and stood to her feet. She wiped to tears from her face with her sleeves and shot everyone a piercing glare. Finally she opened her mouth and spoke with a new voice. Her old one had been a normal voice sweet and caring. Her new one was still sweet and caring but sounded like a hundred angels signing just for her.

"Why did you do this?" asked Mei. "Do you take pleasure in it? Or is it that you just wanted to make me miserable again after all Homura you were always jealous that even though I am a heretic like you and Goku I still had a high position that commanded respect while you were stuck in that prison."

At these words Homura gave her an angry glare at Mei and Goku as if blaming them for his imprisonment. His next words weren't surprising but full of hate and anger.

"What is there to be jealous about?" said Homura in a cocky tone. " Who would want to be so ashamed of who they are that they hide it and in turn hide in the fear of being rejected?"

"I was not and am not afraid of being rejected!" yelled Mei. "I just think that it was better at the time for heaven to not know where I had gone after being banished here and if they did come looking for me I did not want them to have an easy time of finding me!"

During that time Shien and Zenon there jobs done retreated beside Homura. The Sanzo party was therefor no longer prisoner so they started to walk calmly towards Mei. She looked at them each in turn and gave them each a glare that said "shut up and don't say a word until I'm done" but when she turned back to look for Homura, Shien and Zenon she saw that they were gone.

"Damn it!" swore Mei under her breath.

"Ummm Mei?" asked Hakkai.

"Yeah what is it?" she replied in a cool tone. Obviously she was either mad or ashamed or maybe both.

"Are you okay? After all that's happened you may look okay outside but maybe your really hurting inside..." said Goku.

"Leave her alone will ya!" said Gojyo. "Shut so that I can have a look at that sexy outfit!" (He thinks that anything that has a skirt is sexy...)

"SILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP I NEED TO ASK HER SOME QUESTIONS YOU MORONS!" yelled Sanzo. Slapping the two of them with his paper fan very hard!

"What do you want to ask me?" said Mei in a lazy voice not really caring what happened when Sanzo "disciplined" his friends.

"Well first of all are you still going to come with us to the west?" asked Sanzo. "Second are you going to disguise yourself again and third are you still going to kill Homura and hide form the gods?"

"Yes I'm still going to come with you to the west." said Mei. "No I'm not going to disguise myself again as it uses up my energy pointlessly and my powers are not as strong as when I'm like this. And no I'm not going to keep hiding from heaven and yes I still want to kill Homura."

After a long pause and four pairs of eyes staring at her. They realized that the sun had started setting and they realized if they wanted to be able to set up camp and eat they would have to hurry to the forest nearby for they slept in the forest most of the time as it offered ample cover in it's darkness and trees. Without anymore delay they got on Hakaru and headed to the forest.

**Yes done Chapter 5! About time too I promised a long chapter and there you have it! What did you think? I know when I described Mei outfit it took a long time to read and if you don't get it then I'll send you a pic of it if you want it's Lacus Clyne's outfit from Gudam Seed Destiny! Well Please Read and Review! I really appreciate it when you do (but Cat has to or face my paper fan!) Well since summer started you'll be getting more update though I doubt I'll make them that long again... it took me a LONG time just to write these 5 pages ! Well sayonara till the next chapter! And I want everyone who reads this story to review it! Please I'm begging you here I want to know your thoughts and opinons! NO FLAMES ! Thanks** **( I know I repeated sleeveless too many time...)**


	6. Mei's outfit! pic

Ok so here's the picture of Mei outfit like I mentioned before it is the outfit that Lacus Clyne wears in Gundam Seed Destiny when she commands the warship the Eternal. I thought it would be a good outfit because Mei commands an element. The outfit that Mei wears is the same only the colors are different. Well now when somebody new reads this they get to see the outfit! Till next time! It don't work on fanfiction so if u want the pic e-mail me at 


	7. List of Mei's Powers

**List of Mei's Powers and Abilities**

_**Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while... Sorry but I just can't seem to think of anything in the mean time though... I'm making a list of the Powers and Abilities that Mei has, you know like flying and stuff it will come in really handy for the following chapters... I have a few ideas though I just can't seem to pick between them... Well anyway on a horrible note... SUMMER SCHOOL STARTS ON MONDAY! ARRRRGGGG ! Really now I'm really starting to doubt if my daydreaming in that class was a good thing to do... Anyway on with the chapter...**_

**Mei's Powers:**

- She can of course fly like anybody who controls Air could do.

- Mei can also levitate people with a lift of her finger (No she actually has to lift her hand but oh well...)

- As you have seen in previous chapters she can produce energy bomb like Hakkai... though her's are Silver and NOT Green.

- She surprisingly has a Nyoi-bou. (She hasn't used it yet but she will... I think that all the people who were born from rocks (read the previous chapters) have that...)

- She's really good in different kinds of Martial Arts 5 of different styles... I don't know how to spell them so yeah...

- Mei somehow manages to lift big rocks form the ground I'm guessing that she makes her Air go trough the cracks and it lifts it up and then she can sharpen the rocks as she pleases and the throw them to her enemies.

- When Mei gets really pissed her eyes start to glow a bright silver and her long hair floats around her head...

- Another thing about the flying... She can fly to almost any height and still be able to breath though she can't leave the atmosphere she can go above the clouds...

- Mei can move sooooo fast that she disappears just like when Goku goes Demon...

- One of my personal favorites Mei can turn herself invisible and spy on others... If she wants she can make other people invisible with her.

- As you saw in the previous ( I really like that word) chapters she can summon the four winds and they turn into Samurai Warriors. And when she combines two of them they turn into a tornado and if Mei decides to she can put all four of them together to form a Hurricane or a Cyclone. ( Wow she's pretty dangerous... RUN AWAY WHILE YOU STILL CAN!)

- She can of course heal herself but not others... too bad.

- Mei can also change her look but it makes her powers weaker..

- Like Homura and his gang she can teleport herself (at least I think that's what they do)

- Mei can also make copies of herself to confuse her enemies.

- She can also make herself ghost like so that people can't see her but go through her!

-Since Mei is a Demon and a Heretic when her power limiter comes off she becomes equally of even more ferocious that Goku! (I'm thinking of making her a Demon in one of the chapters to come!) Anyway since she is a female Demon she has the choice to make her claws come out but she does grow fangs and her eyes become catlike. But when she's a Demon she only relies on her martial arts and nothing else just like Goku.

-Something really cool Mei can communicate with animals comes in handy you'll see!

_**I think I got everything if I do add a power or I forgot one I'll just add it in the authors notes so be sure to read them! Anyway I'm hoping to be able to update as soon as I can so even if I don't for a while please don't get mad at me! Anyway please review I want to know if you think this chapter was pointless or not! By the way my favorite anime right now is Gundam SEED DESTINY! If anyone has episode 37 please send it too me I need to know what happens to Meyrin and Athrun! Thanks for reading particularly to those who have been reviewing every chapter! That would be! Yugioh-fan88, Pyro The Dark Angel, Shooting starlight 31, HokkaidoNanami and everyone else I just mentioned the ones who reviewed every chapter! Thanks a million guys I PROMISE I'll update as soon as I can! And Cat will make sure I do won't you Cat!**_


	8. A night in the woods

**Chapter 8: A Night in the Woods**

**Yeah UPDATE! I know it was about time! Sorry for the long the wait! But since I don't want to lose my faithful readers even if there aren't a lot of them :'( ... Anyway! Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince TOMMOROW! And 5 more days of Summer School! AND! Gundam SEED DESTINY episode 38 came out today! I can't wait! Anyway enough of me typing unnecessary things on with the NEW Chapter ! HA HA Now you can't say that I'm not updating! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

After a long pause and four pairs of eyes staring at her. They realized that the sun had started setting and they realized if they wanted to be able to set up camp and eat they would have to hurry to the forest nearby for they slept in the forest most of the time as it offered ample cover in it's darkness and trees. Without anymore delay they got on Hakaru and headed to the forest.

After setting up camp instead of sleeping in the jeep (Hakaru) like they usually do Mei started making supper. Nothing fancy just white rice and some meat buns. Goku was staring hungrily are the food while the others talked. While Mei tried to keep Goku form getting to the food that she was giving out to the others were talking while drinking and smoking and playing cards (Hakkai wasn't drinking or smoking, smart man...)

"Mei this food is delicious!" said Hakkai.

"Thanks Hakkai."said Mei trying to sound modest but looked please all the same.

"Yeah this food is awesome!" said Goku his mouth full of food. It was amazing you could still hear him talk.

Mei was about to sit down to eat her share of the supper but found that her plate was all gone! Mei was about to say something when Goku looked at her and said:

"Sorry.. Was this your I thought you already ate... so I took the 'leftovers'. He sounded sorry but to Mei who was starving it was stepping over the line. Goku swallowed the food he had in his mouth nervously. "Ummm Mei?"

"YOU STUPID MONKEY! CAN'T YOU THINK EVEN ONE SECOND WITHOUT USING YOUR STOMACH!" screamed Mei. She grabbed both of Goku's checks and stretched them out as far as they could go. Goku's screams of pain and protest did nothing to stop her. At the same time she was making sure that he couldn't get out of her grasp until she found that he has suffered enough witch wasn't going to be anytime soon.

Hakkai and Gojyo were laughing while Sanzo was thinking weather he should use his gun or not to shut them up.

"Sospss ists Meres" screamed Goku. You couldn't understand him since Mei was still inflicting her torture on him.

"NO! MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU'LL STOP AND THINK BEFORE YOU TAKE SOMEONE ELSE'S SUPPER! Screamed Mei. "I'M HUNGRY TOO YOU KNOW!"

Goku finally managed to get out of her grasp and he was rubbing his checks witch where a bright red where Mei had been holding him.

"Sorry... It's not my fault-"started Goku but he got interrupted.

"Not your fault that you're a stupid monkey" finished Gojyo.

Goku was about to go and hit Gojyo of at least take away his beer and cigarettes but he got held back by Mei who was holding him by the back of his shirt.

"You're not going anywhere until you find me something to eat!" said Mei.

Goku was about to protest with the usual excuse 'I can't cook'. But got interrupted by a wind like fire. Witch could only mean one thing: Kougaji and his gang. Mei had never heard of them so she didn't really know who they were... yet. Quickly she stopped trying to hurt every inch of Goku she could reach and she scanned there surroundings quickly finally she saw them: four shadows hiding in the darkness of a near by tree as to not be seen. Mei took out her Nyoi- bou and extended it so that it was barely five inches form where Kougaji was standing.

"Show yourself" demanded Mei. "Why are you here? What do you want we haven't done anything wrong!"

Retracting her Nyoi- bou to it's normal size and preparing to take aim again while the others got ready for a fight Kougaji stepped out from the shadows followed by Dokugakuji, Yaone and then Lirin.

"Hello." said Koukaji he didn't want to start a fight for the scripture without finding out who this girl was first. "Lovely evening we where in the area and we head your voices decided to come and see what the commotion is about. We've already met Sanzo and the others here but we haven't see you with them yet. Tell me what's your name?"

Mei looked taken aback at this. Who in there right mind would attack first and then start asking questions when your opponent had you outnumbered and was pointing a weapon at you!

"What do you want Kougaji?" asked Sanzo in a pissed of voice. "If it's about the scripture you can forget it."

"Now now Sanzo no need to be rude." said Kougaji he was being unusually polite. "We just want to know who this girl is then we'll take the scripture form you."

"Well if you must know my name is Mei." said Mei trying to get this stupid conversation over with so that she could kick their ass and have something to eat. "Now is this done? I'm hungry and when I'm hungry I get angry so leave or else!"

Kougaji laughed at this statement.

"Really? You'll get mad? Wow that seems really scary but you're nothing compared to these four here. Your probably not even strong enough to beat me!" said Kougaji not trying to hide the fact that he was making fun of Mei.

"Fine then come here and let me show you how easy it is to beat someone who can't even afford a decent outfit!" said Mei and without further ado she disappeared and reappeared behind Kougaji.

"What? How can you move so fast!" said Kougaji now stunned at her speed.

"Too bad I'm not telling you!" said Mei. Immediately after her statement the battle started out and Hakkai faced off with Yaone and Gojyo with his brother and Sanzo with his 'girlfriend' that left Goku to go and help Mei to inflict as much damage as possible on Kougaji thought his help was not really needed.

Kougaji and Mei were locked in battle and Mei had the upper hand. Suddenly Lirin was thrown off Sanzo shoulders by his scripture and her flying body hit Mei's and suddenly a flash of Gold was seen coming off her body and landed a few feet away. It was none other than her power limiter. Witch meant that Mei was going to turn into a demon. Goku quickly picked up the fallen power limiter and was moving towards his friend. Kougaji had gotten then hint and he stepped away form Mei picked up his sister and ordered a retreat as he did not want to repeat what happened the last time that he encountered an out of control demon.

By then the others had gotten hint and after Kougaji left with his gang the three men told Goku to get away. Mei was transforming and much like Goku her transformation went the same way. They were able to hear her cry in pain as her ears became pointed her eyes turned to slits and her teeth became fangs. A few moments after Mei emerged form the swirl of wind and appeared before them in her true form. _(demon when she changed her appearance she appeared as her normal form as in NON DEMON! Just like Goku when he has in Power limiter on then when it comes off his appearance changes to that of his 'true from' hope you get what I mean _.)

**Sorry to end the chapter here... I know that Cat is going to KILL me... Can't blame her... My little brother has been getting on my back for the past fifteen minutes to go clean the dishes that he dirtied... I'll update as soon as I can since summer school only has another 4 days left! So I think I'll update this weekend.. Maybe... Anyway I finished Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince yesterday! It only took me 10 hours to finish it! It was really good I recommend that if you don't have it yet to get it! And if your still reading not to get mad at the ending like I did... Anyway REVIEW! I want LOTS of REVIEWS! Or I might not continue the story... SO REVIEW! NOW! Or I'll send Sanzo to come and get you! hint hint to someone in particular who hasn't reviewed yet! OH AND THANKS FOR THE HELP! smiles GUDNAM SEED DESTINY IS REALLY GETTING GOOD WATCH IT! AND SO IS SHAMAN KING! Anyway ... see you next time .. Maybe...**


	9. Nightmare and Dream Come True

**Chapter 9: Nightmare and dream come true.**

**HI! It's been soooo long... Sorry that I didn't update when I was supposed to... My family and I went on a summer vacation...! And it was fun! We visited my family! Anyway in this chapter we find out a little bit more about why Mei was banished and stuff like that... Oh and there are some powers she was striped of when she was banished soooooo we'll find out about those later on... Anyway for the first time someone's POV! lol I could only put it off for so long... Anyway... Gundam SEED Destiny episode 41! It looks really good! (btw I'm REALLY hyper right now...) Anyway I have a new pic of Mei's outfit if you want it e-mail me and I'll send it too you... Anyway on with the chapter!**

By then the others had gotten hint and after Kougaji left with his gang the three men told Goku to get away. Mei was transforming and much like Goku her transformation went the same way. They were able to hear her cry in pain as her ears became pointed her eyes turned to cat eyes and her teeth became fangs. A few moments after Mei emerged form the swirl of wind and appeared before them in her true form.

"Mei..." whispered Goku. He was shocked. Now he know that Mei really was like him and he saw what it looked like to transform into his demon form. And he was going to find out what his rampages must resemble when he isn't the one rampaging... How were they going to bring her back if every time Goku took off his power limiter his friends ended up hurt?

(Mei's POV)

_Screaming I finally finished my transformation into my demon form. Flashes of memories passed before my eyes. In heaven I saw the Emperor_ _putting me on trial for having helped the villagers from starving to death. But it went much deeper than that. The Emperor had always hated me ever since I had been brought to heaven. Always causing a lot of trouble for me and blaming things that went wrong on me. Locking me up and having the Merciful Goddess take away my powers so that I couldn't escape and then starving me until I was on the brink of death. True when I first came to Heaven I was only about 8 or 9 years old but I had more respect and I high rank unlike Homura probably because my powers were so strong. But when Homura grew jealous and he started talking to the guards and the guards started talking to the Emperor and that is why the Emperor hates me. When I got imprisoned Homura got released and he never lost and opportunity to hurt me physically or mentally making sure that I didn't get my meals for weeks at a time and taunting me. Eventually after months of being imprisoned for helping the villagers I was on the brink of death I hadn't eaten anything in weeks. But then the Merciful Goddess gave me my powers back freed me and she sent me to this place... Even thought she couldn't give me back all my powers I have to be grateful to her and to my new friends._

_Looking I saw my friends Goku, Hakkai, Sanzo and Gojyo they were looking at me like they were scared and truthfully who could blame them? I was only able to hold off from attacking in my demon form for so long... I had no control. In my mind I didn't want to attack them but my body wasn't listening. I lunged a them and by the looks on their faces they lost site of me_ _not surprising considering how fast I could move.. Then I hit Gojyo hard in the ribs I heard a loud crack and sure enough when Gojyo fell to the ground coughing up blood I knew had broken some ribs. I felt my face break into a satisfied smile. I backed away as Sanzo tried to shoot me with his banishing gun I retreated a little more and looked at them with what I was sure was and evil smile on my face_.

(Normal POV)

Mei lunged at her friends again and she went for Gojyo she could tell he was an easy target he was hurt and couldn't move very well so she kicked him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Mei! Stop it!" yelled Hakkai. He used his Chi Gong and it made a direct hit. When the smoke cleared it was apparent that his attack hadn't caused much damage. "Damn!" said Hakkai under his breath.

Sanzo and Goku had just finished getting Gojyo to safety, they didn't want Mei to hurt him anymore than she already had. Sanzo immediately started to help Hakkai in trying to stop Mei's rampage but every time Sanzo tried to hit Mei with a bullet form his banishing gun she would dodge. Apparently she was a lot smarter than Goku was when she was in her demon form she knew that getting hit with one of Sanzo bullets would be game over.

"Goku get your ass over here and help us!" yelled Sanzo. Mei had just taken Sanzo's banishing gun form him so he had to revert to using his sutra (scripture). During that time Hakkai was getting pulverized and Sanzo couldn't risk getting Hakkai with his sutra for that would mean a big open target for Mei.

"But Sanzo..." said Goku. He didn't want to hurt Mei. But he didn't want Sanzo and the others to get killed either. Finally Goku joined the battle. He hit Mei hard on her cheek and that sent her flying into a nearby tree (don't forget they are in a forest.. lol). That gave Sanzo some time to get his banishing gun back.

"Hakkai? Can you still walk?" asked Sanzo. Goku had just bought them some time and they needed to get Hakkai to a safe place.

"Yeah I think so.." said Hakkai. He was badly wounded a few broken ribs some cuts and bruises a fat lip and other injuries of the sort.

"Alright then go to were we put Gojyo and stay there you are in no condition to fight." said Sanzo. Hakkai did as he was told and retreated to were Sanzo and Goku had put Gojyo who by this time had woken up and was watching the battle.

"Goku! Hold her still or at least keep her distracted!" yelled Sanzo.

"Sure but why?" asked Goku as he dodged a punch for Mei with great difficultly. Finally after what seemed like and eternity to Mei she finally landed a hard punch in Goku's stomach. She saw him cough up blood and fall on one knee trying to regain his breath.

"Goku? You ok?" asked Sanzo. He needed Goku to put his plan into action.

"Yeah.. I'm ok.." said Goku after a few seconds he got up again. "So what are we gonna do about this?"

"I need you to wear her out! Then I'll use my sutra and then we can put her limiter back on! Are you that dense? Just do your job and I'll do mine!"

"Fine then!" yelled Goku clearly mad at what Sanzo had just said. "First find her limiter!"

"I know that genius gimme a minute!" yelled Sanzo back at Goku.

Clearly they were getting no were. And arguing when you have an angry demon who's just as strong of maybe even stronger than Goku was NOT a good idea. Mei realized that when they were debating she could land a LOT more punches and kicks on Goku. One good thing about this was it gave Sanzo more time to look for Mei's power limiter since Mei was distracted with beating Goku who had for the moment given up on arguing with Sanzo and was concentrating all of his energy in beating Mei. When he finally found it under a tree about 50 feet (Goku ditched the power limiter when he when to help Sanzo and Hakkai) away Sanzo looked back and found that Goku was losing to Mei. She had him pinned to a tree and she was holding him but the front of his shirt and she was slowly choking him. By the time Sanzo had run back Goku face was starting to turn blue. Looking closer Sanzo saw that Mei had tears in her eyes. Sanzo was shocked he didn't know that demons like Mei and Goku could actually feel emotions when in their true form... Noticing that Goku wasn't gonna last much longer Sanzo started chanting and his sutra immediately attacked Mei imprisoning her. In the process this had released Goku from Mei grasp and he landed on the ground gasping for breath and rubbing his neck.

Mei was dangling up in midair Sanzo's sutra holding her up. Mei still had tears in her eyes and she was looking at Goku. Sanzo was slowly advancing with Mei's power limiter getting ready to put it back on her head and to bring her back to her 'normal' self. When Mei saw that Sanzo was coming with her power limiter she started to struggle. Clearly she had **no** intentions of going back to her 'normal' self. Not if she could help it. As Sanzo got closer the more Mei struggled to get free.

"Stop it." said Sanzo. "It's useless you aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Wrong thing to say especially to a former goddess.

Mei's eyes glowed a bright silver and she started to struggle even more than before. The sutra's bonds weren't' going to last very long at this rate and Sanzo realized it. Sanzo ran the last few feet but there was no way that they were going to get the power limiter on with her struggling so much and the sutra's bonds were starting to rip. Sanzo was starting to get nervous if the bonds ripped they were back at square one and that would mean a big waste of time and energy not to mention that Mei wouldn't take her temporary imprisonment very well.

"Goku!"said Sanzo. "Here take this and put it on her head I'm gonna have to make sure she doesn't escape." Sanzo threw the power limiter at Goku who caught it. Immediately after this Sanzo started chanting again and the new bonds around Mei tightened around her making sure she couldn't escape while Goku put her limiter back on.

Goku wasn't doing so well. Mei was still struggling a lot and it was hard to put her limiter back on when you couldn't get her to sit still (don't forget she's dangling in the air). Mei had stopped crying she was angry instead. Mei had been in her demon form for a while now a lot longer than Goku had ever been (this story takes place at about the same time as disc 8). That couldn't be good considering that Mei and Goku had no control when in their true forms and that when Goku was brought back to his 'normal' forms he slept for a while but remembered nothing. For Mei it was probably the same thing but if she was left in her demon form much longer who knew what would happen.

"Mei! Hold still please!" yelled Goku trying for the fifth time to put her limiter back on. "Just let me put you limiter back on please I know that your scared and that you don't want to face us after what you've done but you should know that it's going to be okay! Every time I was brought back Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo didn't hold it against me! And we won't hold it against you either so please just hold still!" said Goku still yelling.

These words had a powerful impact on Mei for just a moment she stopped moving and looked at Goku who saw that this little moment of her not moving wasn't going to last very long. Goku tried one more time to put her limiter back on but he missed and his right hand touched Mei's forehead and a bright golden light appeared followed by Sanzo letting Mei go (he stopped chanting so the sutra let Mei go) and Mei falling towards the ground Goku caught her just before she hit the ground looking at her he realized that she was asleep and she had her limiter back on. Her arms were red from the pressure that the sutra had put there and she had some minor injuries form her fight with Kougaji, Gojyo. Hakkai, Sanzo and Goku. But other wise she seemed fine.

Hakkai and Gojyo had come out of their hiding place when they realized that the danger had passed. Everyone looked at Goku who was on his butt on the ground (when he caught Mei he fell on his butt) holding Mei closely to his chest and it didn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon. Goku was looking at Mei with a face that said that he felt it was his fault that she was now asleep in his arms and that the minor injuries she held were also his fault for not helping that others bring her back to her 'normal' self sooner and that the injuries that his friends had were also his fault. Hakkai decided that he should point out that they needed to get to the nearest village so that they could have their injuries treated. They decided to leave the fact that a bright light had come from Goku's hand for another time.

"Goku?"asked Hakkai. "We should get to a village as soon as possible. We need to recuperate"

Goku looked up he had barely heard what Hakkai had said.

"Huh? Alright sure." replied Goku in a quiet voice that wasn't like him at all.

"Well come on then lets go." said Hakkai getting into Hakaru's front seat. Sanzo and Gojyo were already settled in their respective seats. Goku got up still holding Mei close to his chest and he was carrying her bridal style he got in the jeep and Hakkai started driving back to the village they had left the day before. No one dared make any wise cracks about they way Goku was holding Mei. He wasn't as injured as the others (actually Sanzo had the least injuries for once he always seemed like the damsel in distress if you ask me..) and he could always decide that he was going to beat them senseless during their next sparring.

When they finally got back to the village they went back to the same Inn and the owner looked surprised to see them and he was even more surprised to see them all injured. He gave then some rooms and when he asked if they needed a doctor Hakkai politely turned him down but he did ask for a first aid kit since they had used up all of their medicine.

(In the Inn rooms)

"OW OW OW OW! WATCH WERE YOUR PUTTING THAT STUFF HAKKAI!" yelled Gojyo like a two year old.

Goku, Mei, Sanzo and Hakkai had all been bandaged up and treated for their injuries but Gojyo had insisted on being the last one to be treated.

"Well sorry... but it has to be done. Or do you want to keep all of these injuries and never have another girl look at you again?" said Hakkai. Bingo. He played the right card saying that no girl would want to look (or sleep) with him again certainly got Gojyo to stop moving.

"Fine but hurry it up. My temple has to stay sculpted and beautiful. Or there will be a lot of disappointed ladies in the world." said Gojyo. A loud snort was heard. Gojyo knew that it was Goku but he decided to wait until Hakkai was done before he when to beat the shit out of Goku (or try to a least).

Goku was sitting beside Mei's bed. She had been sleeping for at least 4 hours. Hakkai had told him that Goku usually slept 2 to 4 hours after being brought back to his 'normal' form so there was no need to worry. When Gojyo was finally all bandaged up he decided to teach Goku a 'lesson'.

"Oi monkey" said Gojyo.

"What the hell do you want you big red roach I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now." replied Goku in a threatening voice.

"What? You mean for once you don't want to argue? Awww! Come on!" said Gojyo. One of his favorite things to do was to bug the hell out of Goku. And if he didn't want to participate then what was there left to do?

"Gojyo just drop it. We all need some sleep so just leave him alone." said Hakkai. "Come on time for bed." He and Gojyo were sharing a room, Sanzo had his own and Goku and Mei were sharing (they each had there own bed!).

Goku had insisted upon sharing with Mei so that he could keep an eye on her. No one even bothered to argue with him to them it was a night free of Goku's snoring and talking in his sleep about food! Plus when Goku felt guilty there was no snapping him out of it. Once everyone had left for bed Goku got up and he decided to get something to drink. When he came back he found Mei still sound asleep.

(Goku's POV)

_For the first time I actually took a good look at her. Sure I realized she was a girl but I never really took the time to look at her feminine features. To me she was beautiful. Even when she had some bandages on her face and she was sleeping I still thought she was beautiful. The features that came with being a girl stood out for the first time to me. Why now? I didn't really know nor did I care. She had smooth curves that stood out just right and her face was just perfectly shaped. Her skin looked really soft and it glowed just right in the light coming for the lamp on the bedside table. I never really took the time to realize that a beautiful, smart, good cook_ _and a great fighter was right here beside me. She was probably the perfect girl. To me at least. I didn't know much about love or about what a girl wanted. Truth be told I never paid attention to what Gojyo said about girls I didn't really care at the time. I wish I had listened. That would come in handy now. But there was also the fact that up to now I didn't really have time for girls and I didn't really have much interest I was more interested in food and in the next person we where going to fight or arguing with Gojyo and the others. But I guess there's a first time for everything._

_I walked to her bedside and I sat down at the chair I had left there. I looked at her and she seemed so peaceful. I didn't care about what happened in the woods but in a sense it made me realize that I had feelings for her. That happened when she was choking me. What would she say if I told her that I had feelings for her? She would probably laugh. But something told me that she wouldn't. _

_Suddenly I saw that she was starting to wake up. Finally she opened her eyes. She looked at me and I could see the sadness and regret on her face. That was always the same face I made when I first woke up after having my limiter put back on. I could tell that the last thing she remembered was her power limiter coming off. She started to sit up and I decided it was now or never. Sure maybe it was a little too early_ _to_ _tell her but I didn't really care. She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off._

"_Wait let me got first. Please?" I added. She nodded she was sitting up fully now and she had thrown off the blanket I had placed on her. I hadn't taken off her kimono just her outer coat. After all she wasn't a guy it would be rude not to mention perverted to take off her clothes. I took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge. I could tell she was starting to wonder what was taking so long. Finally I was ready._

_I wrapped my arms around her embracing her in a tight hug. I felt her body stiffen momentarily but then I felt it relax. I hugged her tighter and I whispered in her ear three words that I had never said to anyone before. "I love you." I heard her gasp in surprise but she didn't break our hug instead she wrapped her arms around me tightly and she whispered something I had been hoping to hear "I love you too Goku". My heart burst with joy I was really happy that she had the same feelings for me. I broke the hug and looked into her eyes. They were looking at me with happiness and lust. I suddenly felt like doing something that I never thought I would do. I wanted to kiss her. I didn't know the first thing about kissing. But I decided to try either way. I bent down and gently placed my lips on hers. Her lips were soft and she didn't move her body. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. Her body wasn't stiff instead it was relaxed. I broke the kiss and I was blushing._ _She was too. We were looking at one another blushing and holding each other..._

**Sorry to end the chapter here... But I don't want to make the chapter any longer... It took me a really long time to write this chapter maybe 3 days.. It's 8 pages long on Word Perfect. But I don't think I did such a good job... It's the longest chapter I've written and I know that some of you really wanted a long chapter! But I still feel I could have done better... Oh well there's always next time.. Oh and this fanfic it rated M for a reason. And that reason is the next chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Anyway... Gundam SEED DESTINY episode 41 was only a flashback episode from Athrun and Kira's POV... and I was hoping to find out what happened to** **Cagalli... Anyway... I can't wait to get Fruits-Basket volume 11 ! But tell me what you thought of this chapter. Oh and there are a few powers Mei was stripped of. I'll name two of them here. Her wings were taken away (but she can still fly!) And her power to heal others was taken away. Well anyway till next time! (Is it just me or is it too soon for Goku and Mei to do what there about to do?) R&R! Thanks!**


	10. A Night to Remember

**Chapter 10: A Night to Remember**

**Sorry for taking so long... I've been busy with Soccer playoffs... Well here it is my first ever lemon... ok since I'm a virgin this is gonna be a very crappy lemon you've been warned... Anyway I can't wait for Gundam Seed Destiny episode 43 that coming out tomorrow that is to say the 13 of August... Anyway... on with the chapter! OMG I JUST GO CHOPSTICKS FORM THE REAL TOKYO JAPAN! OMG! (does happy dance while making a shrine for her chopsticks.) Anyways... on with the crappy lemon!**

**This chapter contains Sexual Content. Not for little people! That is why this fan fiction is rated M**. **This Lemon is not a Yaoi! (Even though I like some Yaoi couplings) You have been warned ! Read if you dare!**

(Goku's POV)

_I wrapped my arms around her embracing her in a tight hug. I felt her body stiffen momentarily but then I felt it relax. I hugged her tighter and I whispered in her ear three words that I had never said to anyone before. "I love you." I heard her gasp in surprise but she didn't break our hug instead she wrapped her arms around me tightly and she whispered something I had been hoping to hear "I love you too Goku". My heart burst with joy I was really happy that she had the same feelings for me. I broke the hug and looked into her eyes. They were looking at me with happiness and lust. I suddenly felt like doing something that I never thought I would do. I wanted to kiss her. I didn't know the first thing about kissing. But I decided to try either way. I bent down and gently placed my lips on hers. Her lips were soft and she didn't move her body. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. Her body wasn't stiff instead it was relaxed. I broke the kiss and I was blushing._ _She was too. We were looking at one another blushing and holding each other..._

(Normal POV)

Goku pressed his lips on Mei's for the third time. This time he depend the kiss by pushing his tongue through Mei's lips. She didn't try to stop him. Instead she too pushed her tongue into his mouth. After a few minutes of a silent of battle to see who would gain more intimate contact Goku's hands left Mei's hips and placed themselves on the side of her face. His thumbs stroking the side of her face. Suddenly Goku stopped kissing her. They were both out of breath and needed to get it back. After a few minutes Mei decided to say something:

"Goku... wait..." began Mei.

"What is it? Something wrong?" asked Goku looking worried.

"I just want to say that I'm really sorry for what happened. I mean I could've killed you and the others... I just want to say that I'm really really sorry and I understand if you want me to leave after this... I must sound selfish huh?"

Goku looked really surprised. Mei was acting a lot like he did. And she thought she sounded selfish? He gently wrapped his arms around her once more.

"Your not being selfish your only human. It's normal." said Goku He felt her tighten the hug and he felt a wetness on his shoulder. He broke the hug and looked at her. She was softly crying.

"I'm..sorry for..doing this.." she said in between sobs. "It's just...I don't want...anyone to die... especially you..." She brought herself closer to him placing her head on his strong chest still crying softly.

"Mei..." began Goku. He brought up her head and gazed intently in her eyes. "Don't ever say that. You don't have to be sorry for crying in front of me you can do or say anything in front of me. And as for the dying part I'm not going anywhere and neither are the others. And you aren't going to die either I'll protect you no matter what." He gently whipped away her tears with his thumb. "You know that you look a lot prettier when you smile..." he whispered in her ear softly.

She looked at him and smiled a small genuine smile. She whipped away the rest of her tears and thanked him softly. She took off her outer coat as it was going to get in the way. The she removed her arm bands and she sat down on the bed beside Goku who again wrapped his arms around her slim waste and brought her closer to his body.

He placed his lips upon hers again and at the same time brought her body as close as it could be. Her arms placing themselves on his strong chest. Again he pushed his tongue into her mouth exploring it's honeyed deeps his tongue playfully dueling with hers. Suddenly her hands slid under his shirt wanting to get more intimate contact. Her hands ran up and down his chest while she was still kissing him. Goku was getting really aroused and he suddenly pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her. Then he finally broke the kiss.

Goku still on top of Mei started placing gentle kisses on the side of her neck and then he moved further down her neck to her collarbone. He heard her moan in pleasure as he gently kissed her collarbone. He was become more confident, boldly his hands slowly started undoing the knot at the front of her belt that held the kimono closed. Once he finished untying her belt he threw it to the floor.

Not wanting to be undone Mei quickly took off Goku's shirt and let in fall to the floor beside the bed. Her kimono was now untied and it would be easy to take off. Mei's hands moved quickly, Goku was now kissing her tenderly on the lips again, she quickly started untying his belt. Done. Now it would be all too easy to take off his pants when the time came.

Deciding in his mind what he wanted to do Goku quickly discarded Mei of her kimono leaving her in black underwear and a matching bra. Stopping to catch his breath at the beautiful girl under him Goku instincts took over. As Mei sat up his hands quickly traveled to her back searching for the hooks that would allow him to take off her bra. Mei could tell he was having trouble. After his fifth failed attempt she decided that she had to help him, he was growing very frustrated. Mei cleared her throat and Goku looked up. She took his arms and gently removed them from her back and he let them fall to her waste waiting eagerly for what was to come.

Mei reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She slowly took it off blushing a bright shade of pink. Once the bra was off and thrown to the floor beside the other clothes Mei found herself lying down again. Goku's hands boldly grabbed her right breast and he started massaging it. After a few minutes Goku placed his lips on the stiff tip of Mei's right breast. Mei could hardly conceal he pleasure as Goku left her right breast and moved on to the left one giving it the same tender attention while his right hand was massaging her right breast.

Once Goku decided that Mei had had enough he gently placed his lips on hers once more. Now it was Mei who acted on instinct. Quickly detaching her lips form his she flipped them over so that she was on top. The time had come, she quickly pulled off Goku's pants and underwear in one swift motion and discarded them on the floor. Slowly she bent down and grabbed Goku's throbbing cock in her hands and gently placed her lips over it and started sucking it. Quickly Goku succumbed to pleasure.

Recovering quickly he rolled them both over again so that he was on top.

"You'll pay for that" said Goku seductively.

"I'd like to see you try" said Mei.

"Fine just remember you asked for this." replied Goku.

Pulling off her underwear he slowly entered her. He looked at her worriedly and saw that her face was scrunched up as if she was in pain. He moved faster and after a while the pain seemed to disappear. Looking at her once more he saw what looked like pleasure. He could feel the pleasure building up inside him too. Her inner walls were closing in on him and suddenly he felt a unsurmountable pleasure. He cried out. So did she. And as quickly as it came it ended. Goku got out of her and collapsed beside her exhausted.

Both of them crawled under the blanket and snuggled together. Goku placed a small kiss on her forehead. Then he whispered a 'good-night and an I love you' and after Mei did the same they both drifted off to sleep content in each others arms.

**Ok see I told you this was going to be a VERY crappy lemon ! I'm blushing right now and I don't even know why! GRRRR! Oh well. Tell me what you think! Sorry that it took so long to write this. I started on August 13 and finished on August 20th! I never knew how hard it was to write a lemon! Well to all of those who can write a nice long lemon hats off to you! On a better note Gundam SEED Destiny episode 43 was really good! I really recommend Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny! Well tell me what you think or you shall fell my wrath! Well more like Sanzo and his banishing gun not to mention his paper fan! Does anyone know were he keeps it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! is on her knees begging ! Well I'll try and update as soon as possible! Please don't be mad that this chapter was so bad.. (puts on helmet and hides behind her desk as knives, rocks and gun bullets are aimed at her) Well See Ya Later! REVIEW!**


	11. Author's Note

Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating for so long… Writters block and stuff. But also my motherboard was fried and in the process of getting a new one I lost ALL of my stuff! Including my fanfictions! So sit tight I'm currently writing new chapters for all of my fanfics! (there are only two)! I'll update Blessed and The Goddess as soon as possible! Thanks for all your reviews and I hope to get more! Expect at least a new chapter in the next month or so! If it doesn't happen it means that my computer has had another breakdown! Thanks again!


	12. Author's Note Again! IMPORTANT!

**Authors Note**

Alright I know that I haven't updated in about 2 years or so but I was looking over my chapters for this story and found them VERY unsatisfying and that means the following:

1- I'm going to fix all my errors in my chapters

2- I'm going to be updating more (or try to at least)

3- I'm going to upload the story under a new name which will be The Goddess (Reloaded)

Now I hope you all continue reading and these changes should be made in the next few weeks give or take. Thanks for your support!


End file.
